


Glass Fragments

by tragicamente



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicamente/pseuds/tragicamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request filled for cowgirled for a Christmas fic exchange.</p><p>Request: KagomexInuYasha- Post-Series WAFF. Happy endings are mandatory for them. I'd like the fic to take place at the time of Kagome's highschool graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on LJ. It was supposed to be pure fluff, but I couldn't help having a bit of angst in there.

People used to say she’d never make it.

They used to say she’d tire herself out too much, that she was too ill, too weak, too everything to study and pass. 

Small voices would constantly echo in her head, every day, every night – whispering little doubts that would scatter her senses. 

One bright moonlit night she’d nearly cried because of the pressure building up behind her. Inuyasha had come to her side with his soft voice and worried face. 

“You okay?”

No.

“I’m fine,” she’d replied, a bit too snappish.

He’d scooted away, worried that he’d hit a nerve. The guilt had hit her instantly and she’d formed an apology on her lips, but he’d already disappeared into the forest. Later though, he came to her again and touched her shoulder lightly. 

“You don’t have to worry about…whatever it is. I’ll help you.”

Kagome had blushed madly and felt a true smile tug at her lips. Tears of relief had fallen down her cheeks and Inuyasha had waved his hands around madly as if that would make them stop. Kagome had laughed at his antics and he had simply looked on confused as she had giggled her way out of sadness.

Inuyasha decided to stay by her side that night. They had looked at the stars together, her fingers entangled in his hair.

“Thanks,” she’d muttered, falling asleep on his back the next morning.

-

Now they say they knew all along that she’d make it. Well done. The cheers of her friends and family reach her ears as she collects her certificate and just holds it for a moment. Flashes of what could be, of what could happen appear before her eyes and Kagome has to smile even though there’s a nervous fluttering in her heart.

She’s strangely sad and lost now that the jewel has been completed. She wears the empty jar around her neck and sometimes imagines it feels heavy.

She is so used to thinking about the jewel that she catches herself still doing it, wondering when her next trip to the past will be. Then she remembers she has to think about her future, so she steels herself and continues onward. She becomes strong Kagome - that’s who she is.

Except everything she wanted to complete is done. Finished.

Sometimes she feels that way and she goes quiet.

Inuyasha always glances at her in these times and he’ll twitch his ears. Kagome places a smile upon her face, feeling fake, but Inuyasha _knows_ so he takes her arms and leads her outside to the tree. 

Kagome loves it when they do this. Whether it is raining or sunny it doesn’t matter when it’s just them. Inuyasha still always takes her, always gives her his jacket if it’s cold. His arms fold around her, keep her warm and safe and she blocks out the noise of cars, the smell of smoke. All that she sees are the leaves, the branches, and red and white and gold.

The rhythmic beating of their hearts entwines itself through her mind. It’s all she has to think about to be happy.

One time they’re out there Inuyasha tries to ask her what’s wrong. She leans into him and notices how their toes are touching. She thinks that’s rather cute.

“Nothing, now,” she replies truthfully.

He places a soft kiss to the top of her head and Kagome’s heart dances.

-

Inuyasha worries about her; Kagome knows he does, so she tries to never let it show that she misses the well. He’s been amazing adapting to modern life and taking care of her. Sometimes Kagome feels her heart may burst when she sees him doing small things, like fixing the tap in the kitchen or putting up the washing. He always catches her looking, turns red and gives her a little smile.

Yet the glass jar glistens with fallen tears and Kagome clutches it to her chest, feels it nearly crack against her skin, because she’s lost so many friends.

Inuyasha catches her drying her eyes in the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?”

Kagome jumps a little at the sound of his voice.

“Nothing!” she says, too brightly, too quickly.

Inuyasha shakes his head, takes her outside and whispers in her ear.

“You can tell me, Kagome. We’re…partners now, aren’t we?”

He stutters over the word ‘partners’ and Kagome breaks. Under the starlit sky, she tells him everything. Moments like this make her remember the nights they would spend together in the past, in his world and she thinks how selfish she’s being.

“I’m so sorry you’re not there. I’m sorry I took you away from our friends, away from your home.” Her voice comes out quick and confused. They’re holding hands now and she feels his claws scrape against her skin.

Inuyasha looks at her startled, as if he thinks she’s ridiculous.

“You’re home,” he tells her, suddenly just a young boy. Happiness bubbles inside her and she is overtaken by the impulse to touch his ears, to remember the first time they met.

“Keh,” he mutters, feebly trying to push her off but he’s glad he made her smile.

He looks her in the eyes, captured by the resurfacing of Kagome’s old self. Kagome feels her heart thud and knows this is the right time. She closes the distance between them and thinks his lips are so very soft. Inuyasha pretends to be startled but kisses her back. He doesn’t really know where to put his hands and Kagome adores him for it because it reminds her he’s still so young, still so innocent.

Kagome whispers an ‘I love you’ in her head and places her hand on his.

They smile in unison. Inuyasha sweeps her into his arms, blushing and grinning as he carries her back into the bedroom. Kagome falls asleep with her head upon his heart, feeling like she’ll be alive tomorrow.

-

Mama Higurashi takes out the trash the next day, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome laughing together in the kitchen, and notices an empty glass jar sitting by the bins, waiting to be forgotten.

-


End file.
